


Protecting Yoosung

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Extras [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Mental Instability, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Recovery, Violence, Yooran fanfic, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Summary: A pleasant afternoon of eating ice cream is interrupted and Unknown is almost unleashed to deadly consequences.





	Protecting Yoosung

“What flavor are you going to choose Saeran?” Yoosung loved going for ice cream with his boyfriend. He was like a kid in a candy store. His eyes would light up at the diversity of flavors, nibbling on his lower lip as he attempted to make a very difficult choice. Today, his mint green eyes shuffled from the Rum Raisin to the Rocky Road. Yoosung would recommend he get both, but Saeran didn’t like to mix his ice cream unless he was sharing with Yoosung.

The blonde leaned against the red head, closing his amethyst eyes and just enjoying the feel of him. He could spend the rest of his life like this. Unseen by him were the two servers behind the counter who exchanged an uneasy look between them. Behind the couple there rose a cruel chuckle followed by audible snorting. It was all unheard by Yoosung but caught by the ever-vigilant part of Saeran that was a leftover from Unknown. That needling part of him that still told him he wasn’t good enough and never would be.

Yoosung’s exuberance was palpable but did not counter the negative energy seeping through Saeran’s every pore. Yoosung eagerly licked away on his plain vanilla ice cream in a sugar cone, blissfully unaware of the drama that was playing out around him.

“I’ll take a scoop of the rum raisin in a plain cone please.” Saeran ordered quickly. It was imperative they leave; his skin was beginning to itch with the necessity.

“Good choice babe.” Yoosung grinned innocently, loud enough to be heard by all inside the small shop. It made Saeran cringe, not because of the words, but because he knew the kind of reaction it would incite.

“Cough…homos…” uttered a man sitting with two other men at one of the small tables. It looked as if they were just about finished, too bad they hadn’t left before the couple had come in. The ensuing laughter rose and this time, it was impossible not to understand.

Saeran’s jaw tightened and he began to turn around but Yoosung stopped him by grabbing his arm and whispering into his ear, “Just ignore them. They don’t matter.” He let go of Saeran and paid for their cones. The laughter was still prevalent as Saeran took the offered cone and they left the shop, Yoosung almost having to drag Saeran out.

Saeran seethed over the incident to the point that he forgot about his ice cream.

“It’s going to melt.” Yoosung nudged him gently and gave him a brilliant smile. How was this beautiful innocent boy always so positive? He shook his head and took a few licks of the ice cream hoping to keep it from dripping onto his hand. He laced the fingers of his free hand through Yoosung’s and they walked, connected, slowly down the sidewalk.

“How doesn’t that kind of thing bother you?” he asked with a shake.

“Those guys?” Yoosung shrugged, “Jumin says what people say and think about you doesn’t matter. People say lots of things about him all the time, and if he can ignore it, so can I. What’s important, is what I think. Besides,” he turned and focused his amethyst gaze on Saeran’s mint colored orbs, “your opinion is the only one that matters to me.” He smiled again and Saeran couldn’t help but smile back. His heart eased and he shook away the lingering Unknown bullshit running around his head. The thoughts of breaking bones and choking necks until skin turned red and purple before the eyes became lifeless marbles.

They turned into an alleyway, a shortcut back to Yoosung’s apartment. Part way down they heard sniggering behind them, and they turned to see the same three men who had laughed at them from the shop. All were taller and bigger than either Yoosung or Saeran. Although they weren’t extremely muscular, they clearly took care of their bodies.

“Let me guess, the pretty blonde is the bottom, right? Isn’t that what you call it when you take it up the ass?” the one in the middle said, he was the obvious ringleader, his greasy dark hair was a mess over his equally greasy dark eyes. He took a few steps forward. “He sure is pretty enough to be a girl. If he didn’t have a dick, I’d fuck him.”

Saeran gritted his teeth and took a step forward, the air around him seeming to solidify making it more difficult to breath. His nostrils flared as his adrenaline surged. Yoosung grabbed a hold of his arm and held him back before stepping in front of him, afraid of what might be unleashed.

“It’s ok Saeran. Please…don’t do this.” Yoosung pleaded with the man, holding the hand with the ice cream up towards him like a shield. The smell of the dirty alleyway was stringent, garbage mixed with urine, and it suddenly made Yoosung sick to his stomach.

“Damn!” the man chuckled as he exchanged glances with his two companions, who laughed right along with him. “He even has a sweet voice. I wouldn’t mind that feminine mouth around my junk.” He grabbed himself suggestively as they all sneered lewdly.

Saeran’s body tensed and his breathing became heavier and harsh. Yoosung gulped, worried more for what Saeran would do to these men that what they would do to them. This was getting out of hand.

“Awe, I don’t think your boyfriend likes to share.” The ring-leader scoffed glancing at Saeran then back to Yoosung flicking his tongue out suggestively.

“You should run…now.” Yoosung tried to warn them. “Right NOW!” the hand he held to Saeran’s chest could feel the man trembling, his muscles tightening, ready to spring.

“Run?” the man cackled. All three became hysterical with laughter. Suddenly the ringleader rushed towards him and grabbed Yoosung’s wrist, pulling him forward and with his other hand he groped his crotch, squeezing hard. Yoosung gasped and dropped his ice cream, his eyes going wide too stunned to move. “What’s so special about your cock that gets your boyfriend all crazy?” he hissed into Yoosung’s face, his breath smelling of tobacco and chocolate.

Saeran dropped his ice cream, his right arm sliding between the man and Yoosung shoving them apart. His left hand wrapped around the man’s throat and pushed him backwards and away from Yoosung but closer to his friends. Getting clear of the blonde he swept the man’s legs from under him and slammed his body to the ground. He jabbed his left knee into his chest bearing down with his entire weight.

His two companions were motionless and startled at the speed and ease the ringleader had been manhandled. The man appeared to quickly recover however and tried to grab at Saeran but he squeezed harder around his throat, his thumb and fingers pressing into his windpipe cutting off his oxygen.

He threw his other hand out towards his friends and glared, mint green eyes like dripping poison. “Come any closer and I tear his windpipe out of his throat.” He growled with such venom, even Yoosung was taken aback. His gaze penetrated through the bangs of his red hair and rooted the men where they stood. “Run…away…” he whispered harshly. With a final look at their desperate ringleader and each other, they did just that. It wasn’t difficult to believe he meant what he was saying. He turned his penetrating gaze onto the ringleader and scowled.

“Saeran, let him go, please.” Yoosung’s voice sounded weak and far away, even to his own ears.

“He hurt you!” Saeran snarled as he applied more pressure through his knee and hand.

“Yes…but I think he’s sorry. He won’t do it again.” Yoosung pleaded. The man on the ground was no longer trying to defend himself, his arms flopping uselessly by his side. His eyes bulged and it was clear he was terrified. He was going to die here, in this dirty alleyway.

Yoosung tried again, attempting to stay calm and hoping it would somehow infuse into Saeran. “Isn’t that right? You’re sorry? And you won’t do it again?” he nodded at the man, encouraging him to agree. He tried to answer, but all that came out was a loud desperate gurgle.

“Uhm, Saeran, mm…maybe you can loosen up a little so he can talk?” Yoosung suggested.

The red head loosened his grip slightly but remained ready to crush his windpipe if he made a move towards his boyfriend.

“Y…y…yes…I’m…ss…ss…ssorry. Won’t…ha…happen…again!” he croaked.

“I should kill him.” Saeran intoned. “I have to protect you Yoosung.” He justified.

“Ok. But, if you kill him, you’ll go to jail, and then you won’t be able to protect me.” Yoosung reasoned.

Saeran turned his head towards Yoosung and his vision cleared enough to focus on how scared the blonde truly was. He felt shame and no small amount of guilt for letting Unknown take the wheel. But he would do what he had to, even if it meant unleashing the beast.

“I guess you’re right, but he made us drop our ice cream.” He complained.

“Here…here…” the man dug into his jean pocket and pulled out two wadded up bills. “Take it! Buy yourselves some more ice cream…on me…I…I’m really…really sorry!” his voice was barely audible and raw, tears springing to his eyes in fear.

Saeran grabbed the bills and handed them to Yoosung who clutched them without looking at the denomination. “Ok, you can let him go now Saeran.”

“Can I?” he asked the man, furrowing his eyebrows threateningly.

The man attempted to nod but was stymied by Saeran’s tight grip. He croaked out a hissing “yes” as drool pooled out of his mouth.

Narrowing his eyes, lips in a thin line, jaw tightened Saeran leaned over the man, forehead to forehead with a sneer. “You’re lucky my boyfriend is nice because I would have ripped out your windpipe and used it to make holes in your friends and left you to rot with the rest of the garbage.” He hissed through clenched teeth. Unknown was itching to do just that, but Saeran still had his touchstone, Yoosung, keeping him grounded and sane.

He released the man and stood above him. He stayed wary, ready to strike if he had to, but the man had no intentions of continuing anything. He scrambled backwards until he felt safe enough to get to his feet and run away.

“I think I’ll get the rocky road this time.” Saeran mused stretching his fingers, they ached from the tight grip.

Yoosung slowly turned to his boyfriend and regarded him with awe and a thin line of fear.

“Saeran.” He whispered.

Saeran turned towards the blonde, a questioning look on his face.

Yoosung grabbed a fistful of Saeran’s shirt with one hand and the other went to the back of the red head’s neck pulling him in forcefully. Their mouths slammed into each other so hard, teeth clinked painfully. Yoosung jammed his tongue into Saeran’s eager mouth. Saeran had never had Yoosung kiss him with such passion and pleasurable pain. He liked it so much his groin began to stir.

Yoosung pulled away breathlessly. “That…was…so…HOT!”

Saeran blushed, blinking rapidly.

“You get a double scoop of Rocky Road!” Yoosung crowed.

Saeran smiled, infused with the sweet heat of Yoosung’s fire so suddenly that he needed that ice cream to cool him down.


End file.
